The Party
by Dimentia123
Summary: Blumiere and Timpani go out for the night, leaving the minions, Dimentio, Mimi, ect., alone with no supervision WHATSOEVER. What do you think will hapen? This is after Super Paper Mario, and dimentio has been rescued from the Underwhere after being reformed and all that jazz. The chapters will get longer, I promise. Enjoy! P.S. please review, I need new ideas! I accept requests!
1. Chapter 1

The Party

Chapter 1

"Minions!" The Lord's booming voice echoed through the black and white walls of Castle Blumiere.

Once he heard this, Dimentio zoomed out of his room as fast has his magic could go.

"_Oh crap, he found out! I'm gonna kill Mr. L!"_ he thought to himself. But while lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the small green and yellow figure in front of him.

"Ow! Hey!" she yelled as they collided and fell to the floor. "Golly Dimmy, watch where you're going! Why're you going that fast anyway?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, he sounds kinda mad, don't you think?" He said, rising to his feet.

"You think he sounded mad?" Mimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, you see, um..." Dimentio tugged on his poncho nervously.

"You did something, didn't you?" The shape-shifter smirked, crossing her arms.

"It was Mr. L's fault!" He threw his arms to the sky.

"Mimi, Dimentio, come down please!" Lady Timpani's sweet voice rang up to their ears.

"Come on, silly!" Mimi grabbed one of Dimentio's arms and pulled him down to the main floor.

Once downstairs, Lord Blumiere told his staff some of the worst news Dimentio had ever heard.

"Timpani and I have been talking, and we decided that all of you need some time to, well, get more familiar with each other. So, the two of us are going out for the night and staying at a hotel. We will be back around Two tomorrow. Be careful, don't burn down the castle and don't kill each other. Bye!" And with that, he bolted out the door.

Timpani rolled her eyes. "He's been going a bit stir-crazy lately, so we're going out for a night on the town. As he said, we will be back at about two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. So, be careful and don't leave the castle unless you go and get firewood. Have fun!" Then, she left as well.

"_Take me with you! Don't leave me alone with them!" _Dimentio thought as he watched the couple lock the door and get into their vehicle.

Once the car had left the driveway, hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

The Party

Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I kinda have a small case of Writer's Block. Oh well, Chapter 3 coming soon! But for now, GO CHAPTER TWO! (go tornadus, lolz. Hey Linch143, you know what I'm talking about!)**

Once the chaos started, Dimentio knew it would end fast. He slowly walked over to the dining room table, dodging one of Mimi's shoes as it flew past his head. Undoubtedly thrown by Mr. L.

Dimentio sat down at the table and closed his eyes. Being a Tranken ShyGuy he could sense his surroundings, even if his eyes were closed. So when Nastasia's clipboard whizzed passed him, he ducked in time.

"Oops, sorry Dimentio." Nastasia apologized to the jester. "I'm gonna get you, O' Chunks!" The secretary screamed at the top of her lungs, and ran off. Dimentio sighed dramatically.

"Oh my, look at the time." He looked at an imaginary watch. "Well, I believe it is my bedtime. Ciao!" He then rose to his feet, walked into the center of the dining room and started to snap his fingers. But before he could, Mimi ran over to him and held his hand so it couldn't move.

"C'mon, Dimmy! It's party time!" Mimi began dragging Dimentio into the living room.

"Like a dog on a leash, I have no choice but to follow you." Dimentio reluctantly followed the green girl back to the living room.

"You are certain, Nastasia?" Dimentio stared at the glossy body of water in front of him.

"Why not? There's nothing in there." Nastasia gestured toward the lake.

The minions were standing on the bank of the lake behind Castle Blumiere.

"Yeah, nothing except a huge man-eating Blooper..." Mr. L mumbled under his breath.

"Y-you mean there's a monster in there?" Mimi grabbed onto O' Chunks' arm.

"Don't worry lass." O' Chunks knelt down to Mimi. "Mr. L was jus kiddin'. Weren't ya, Mr. L?" O' Chunks shot Mr. L an an angry glance.

"Wha- Oh, yeah, totally just kidding..." Mr. L turned to Dimentio, and whispered to him, "I think there's something in there. What do you think?"

"There is certainly s_omething _in there," Dimentio whispered back, "But it isn't necessarily a man-eating Blooper."

"I guess. But whatever it is it's definitely huge."

"What makes you think that?"

"I _saw _it."

"You saw it?!" But they were interrupted by a loud splash and a shower of water. O' Chunks had jumped in, followed by Mimi and Nastasia.

"And then again, it could've been a huge piece of driftwood..." Mr. L said thoutfully.

Dimentio did a facepalm. "You are hopeless..." Then, he and Mr. L also followed the threesome into the lake.


	3. Writer's Block

Hey guys...

Well, I hate to say this, but The Party is going to be put on hold for a couple of months, maybe more. My mind is totally dead on this subject. I have no idea for what to do with everyone. But, if you want to leave me some suggestions in the Reviews or PM me some ideas, that would be very helpful. Sorry and thanks!

~Dimentia123


End file.
